


magic land

by naruffi



Category: the gay squad
Genre: i love you so much bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruffi/pseuds/naruffi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please don't read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic land

**Author's Note:**

> jessic a is teh bes ty eveaahgs and im so oo oo gaaa yyay marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e plss ss

It was 5:30 am. To make it simple, the sun rose its butt from the mountains in the background. Another week had begun and most people would thank the lords for having the opportunity to breathe today. But Stephanie? The Queen didn’t think such thing was a gift, or special in the least. Every day was a bother. Why? Well, the answer is simple. “Life is so hard.”

Knock, knock. “Just five more minutes,” the ruler groaned. Mondays were the worst days ever for more than one reason. Yes, a peasant would think running a kingdom could be nothing but fun. And Queen Stephanie surely wished it was, but it was not. Being a monarch was annoying, tiring, and stupid in a way. Knock, knock, again. “Staaaaaaahp,” Stephanie begged. A knight opened the door, completely ignoring her cries. “Your majesty, I apologize, but this is important,” he warned, “an intruder has penetrated our security system.” To be completely honest, the Queen didn’t give two oreos about it. “Okay… What do you want me to do about it? Deal with it.” Before he got to reply, another knight barged into the room. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. She has been captured! We need you to give us orders.” Sigh.

Both knights walked Stephanie to her throne room, where she decided whether to behead criminals or nah, and sat for hours, crying over fictional characters. The Queen stepped inside and everyone in the room tensed up, the usual. She paced across the room and sat on that throne of hers, blue and orange, her favorite colors. That was when she glanced down, where the criminal should’ve been, tied up and beaten up, nearing death. Only that she found a little girl instead, about her age. The girl was looking down, her arms were tied up, but she wasn’t injured, and Stephanie was glad. 

Everyone in the room stood in utter silence, waiting for the Queen to speak. However, she continued to eye the intruder. She was full of questions, just… why? “Why are you here?” Stephanie finally asked. The girl looked up, and her eyes caught the monarch’s. The girl’s face was red, out of what? Probably nervousness, or maybe even shame. Her eyes matched her hair, a deep brown color. And her lips were thin, they looked soft. She had short hair, just like her height. Oh, such a delicate body she had. The girl wore glasses and they fit her perfectly, in Stephanie’s opinion. 

The Queen had been hypnotized by her looks. She stared directly at her, it looked almost as if she had been trying to steal her soul. Not long after, the girl murmured, “I came to borrow your Netflix account.” The Queen was shocked. What? “I wanted to finish the last season of Orange Is the New Black, but they took away my Netflix account.” Stephanie burst into laughter. What kind of intruder is this? 

After some formal arrangements, the Queen decided to take the intruder with her. The girl was her age after all, and killing her for something so little made her feel awful, especially since it’d be such a waste. God, the girl was gorgeous. She dragged the girl to her bedroom, since the throne room was too public and she hated when people listened to her conversations. They arrived and sat on the bed facing each other, with some distance of course. 

It was a weird feeling. Nothing Stephanie could explain, especially since she didn’t even know her name. The girl was a dark shade of red. She’d been like that for so long, the Queen had started to wonder if that was her natural color. Anyways, she looked like she was most likely dying. To break the ice, the queen tried her very best, “soooo… Do you wanna marry me?” Yes, that’s exactly what you ask your crush when you first meet them. 

Both of their hearts raced. Mostly the girl’s, it was just obvious. But it wasn’t unusual, right? She said she wanted to finish OITNB, so most likely she was kind of gay. It’s not like the queen was lesbian though, the girl just attracted her in every way possible. “I’m sorry. What’s your name?” Remembering your future wife’s name was important, probably. “Jessica,” the girl quickly replied. Stephanie noticed she had done a wonderful job killing the girl, which was probably exactly what she… did not want to do. Anyways, the name Jessica sounded beautiful on her for some reason.

“You still haven’t answered,” the Queen reminded her. Stephanie approached Jessica, crawling across the bed. She took her hand in hers, leading Jessi’s hand to her mouth and bit it. “Why?” No, but seriously, why? “I’m sowwy, but you’re cute, you know?” “I’m not cute! I’m manly as hell. Hmph,” Jessi snapped. Welp. Stephanie tri so hard. “Can I cling?” There wasn’t an answer. Honestly, she didn’t need one. She just did it. Stephanie wondered why it felt so familiar. It’s almost like if there was a parallel universe where they are used to this level of gay. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. “Marry meeeeeee,” she insisted. “Sure.”

A couple of hours later, both of them snuggled together, watching some of the Queen’s favorite anime. Stephanie hit pause and sat up, clearly determined. “Let me kiss you.” Ah, yes, that was straight to the point, or gay to the point. Jessi seemed surprised, despite spending most of her day cuddling to her brand new wife. Jessi didn’t turn her down though, nor did she hide, nor turn away. Stephanie took that as an invitation. She leaned in slowly, partly to give her time to regret her decision, partly because her heart wasn’t strong enough to act faster. She closed the space between their lips, feeling both of their bodies react. It wasn’t enough. She pressed harder against her mouth, slightly parting her own lips, quickly feeling her lover do the same. It was a little sloppy, for their first, it wasn’t unexpected. Stephanie crawled on top of her, getting more comfortable and pushing the computer away. Jessi’s hands hesitantly explored the queen’s back, fastening her pace per minute. Soon enough, gasps and moans filled the atmosphere. They were ambitious and wanted more. Stephanie’s hand slid down her partner’s stomach, reaching her crotch. “Can I...?”

The next morning both of them awoke around the same time, clinging to each other. It was a Tuesday morning, or afternoon… Who cares? It was a nice one, whatever it was. Because everything happened so fast, it was hard to process all of yesterday’s events. But of one thing the Queen was sure, it was amazing. So amazing, she could not even, nor odd. Let alone Jessica’s sleeping face was the best thing ever. Oh God, so many things were great about her, but let’s save that for another story.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you so much oh my god


End file.
